A Secret Obsession
by AprilC3604
Summary: *Sequel to A Secret Affair* Dean and Amy are preparing for some big changes in their life. They are going to finally say I Do as they are getting ready for a baby. But as Dean knows, what is dead does not always stay that way. Dean/OC Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is the sequel to A Secret Affair. I wasn't planning on doing a sequel but this idea just came to me and I thought I would try it out. Hope you enjoy!**

**Three Weeks Later**

It had been three weeks to the day since Amy was cleared of all charges against her for shooting Kevin. Dean had moved in with her and after a few restless nights, Amy was finally letting go of the hell she had gone through being married to a man like Kevin.

Dean had been rushing around all day. He wanted tonight to be perfect for him and Amy. After everything they had been through he was just ready to make a new life with her and start over. The last few weeks had been almost perfect and he knew tonight would hopefully be the start of something more.

It was getting closer to seven at night and Dean knew Amy would be home anytime from work. He sat on the couch with a beer and acted as if nothing was going on. He wanted it to be a total surprise to her. He was never the romantic type and Amy knew this so Dean knew she was going too been in total shock when she walked through the door.

When Amy got home, she walked into the house and looked around. The house was spotless. When Dean saw her standing in the doorway, he just looked over at her and smiled, "Hey baby. How was your day?" he asked.

"Uh, pretty good. Did you clean?" She asked.

"I may have picked up a little. I got off early."

"Thank you Dean." Amy then walked over to the table and sat her purse down. She knew her and Dean needed to talk about something that had happen to her today but she knew she may loose him. Dean knew by the look on her face that something didn't seem right with her. "Amy is everything o.k. you with you?"

"Yeah I think I am just tired." She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dean asked and was confused as to why she was sorry.

"For not being in a better mood when I came in. You did all this work and the least I could do is be cheerful"

"Amy we talked about this. You don't have to say you are sorry all the time to me." Dean pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around, "You don't have to thank me." Amy looked up at him and gave him a simple kiss, "You are pretty amazing Dean."

"It's been said. Now are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"Good because I cooked." Dean said.

Amy just looked up at him, "You cooked? Dean you can't cook."

"Amy I am offended." He said and then smiled at her. "Ok I ordered out but I took it out of the little boxes so it's the same thing." He kissed her on the head and pulled her toward the kitchen.

When she walked in her eyes lit up. There was a candle lit and a dozen roses on the table, "Dean what is all this?" she asked and when he turned around he took her hands in his, "Amy I know you have been through so much in the past few year but I want you to know that I love you more than anything."

"I know that Dean and I love you too." Amy looked into his eyes and he smiled at her. Before Amy could say anything else, she saw Dean drop to one knee, "Dean wh…what are you doing?"

"Marry me Amy and I promise you I will take care of you as long as I live." Dean pulled out a small box and Amy looked down as tears filled her eyes.

"Dean I….I don't know what to say."

"You could say yes." He smiled and Amy just pulled away from him, "Or not. Ok not how I thought this would go.

Amy turned around and looked at him, "No Dean I want to marry you more than anything but I need to tell you something."

"Ok what is it?"

"You know how for a few weeks I have been feeling bad? Well I went to the doctor today."

"Everything is alright isn't it?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah but Dean…..I'm pregnant and I know that there is a possibility that is not yours." She sobbed, "and I can't let you marry me not knowing."

Dean cupped her face and pulled made her look up at him, "Amy I meant what I said alright. I love you and want to marry you. This doesn't change a damn thing. As far as I am concerned this baby is mine and I will never treat him or her other wise. Do you understand me?" Amy just nodded, "So now that this little piece of news is out of the way, what do you say? Will you marry me Amy?"

"Yes! Yes Dean I will marry you." Amy jumped up into his arms and thanked God she was finally going to have the normal happy life she had always dreamed.

Dean kissed her once more before putting his hand on her belly, "We are going to be parents." He said and then his face dropped, "Oh shit I am going to be a dad." He said and Amy looked up at him, "Dean are you ok?" she asked and he never said a word, "Ok maybe you should sit down for a minute." Amy pulled out the chair and pushed him into it. "Can I get you anything Dean?" she asked as she tried not to laugh.

"You think this is funny don't you? I mean what do I know about babies?"

"Well Sam was a baby and you help with him."

"I was four and I fed him lucky charms." He said and Amy straddled his lap, "I mean what if I am not good at it Amy?'

"Dean you will be the best father any kid could want. We are going to learn together." She leaned in and kissed him deeply. Dean placed his hand on her hip and pulled her closer against him. Amy moaned slightly into his mouth. He always knew how to make her feel better.

"Dean" Amy said again against his lips.

"Hmm" he said and continued to kiss her. Amy finally pulled away from him, "How about we take this you know, elsewhere?"

"Why Amy you dirty girl. But you know what?" Dean smiled and got off the chair, still holding her tight, "I love the way you think." He said as he carried her into their bedroom. This was going to be the first night of the rest of their lives.

**2 months later**

Dean and Amy walked through the doors of the house and sat the groceries on the table. Amy pulled out a chair and plopped down and sighed, "You alright?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I am just tired. Who knew grocery shopping could be so much of a challenge. I mean I am only three months."

"Hey I offered to go alone."

"I wasn't about to let you go. You have a bad habit for only getting junk food Mr. Winchester."

"Is that so? Compared to the three cartons of ices cream you had to have." Dean said as he started putting the food away, "I swear you were like freakin kid in toys r us back there."

"Hey it's not for me. I can't help it the baby love his or her chocolate swirl in the morning." She said and she ran her hand over her small belly, "Plus I didn't hear you complaining at two this morning when you were sitting right here next to me Dean."

"I was in here for moral support." He smiled.

"Whatever you say Dean." Amy sat in the chair and watched as he put the food away. He had been so caring and gentle with her over the last few weeks. She was lucky to have him in her live and it would be long until she was Mrs. Dean Winchester. "Hey Dean I was thinking about us getting married."

"You haven't changed your mind have you?"

"Oh no of course not but I was thinking of a date."

"Ok so what do you want?"

"I want a spring wedding. You know, maybe mid April. The baby will be here in late January so that will give me time to drop all the extra ice cream weight."

"Are you sure. You do eat a lot." Dean said and Amy just threw the roll of paper towels at him, "I was joking Amy. I think that sounds perfect." He said and walked over to her. He kissed her softly and smiled, "Are you sure you are ok with it?" she asked.

"I want you to have whatever you want Amy. As long as the end of the day we are married I will be the happiest man in the world."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that because I already booked the church for April 15." She smiled.

"Oh you did. Well what if I said no?"

"Then I would have said tuff luck." May said and got out of the chair and took a carton of ice cream from his hands and walked into the living room. Dean just stood there and shook his head. She was finally becoming the old Amy again and he loved it.

Later on that night, Amy was sitting up in bed with her usual baby name book and bridal magazine when Dean walked out of the bathroom. "So Dean I am loving Vera Wang" Amy said as she flipped the pages.

"For a girl?" she asked as he climbed into bed next to her, "I have to tell you Amy that is a little…..different."

"No Dean for a dress." Amy shook her head and continued looking, "Oh I love Conner."

"For a dress?"

"No Dean for a boys name. Keep up will ya."

"I'm sorry you have like fifty freakin books here. I never know what you are talking about." She smiled at him and suddenly jumped when she heard the sound of thunder crashing. Dean smiled and moved closer to her, "Don't tell me you are scared of a little thunder?"

"I hate storms with a passion. You know that Dean."

"Yeah I do but I though maybe you had gotten use to them by now."

"No sir I still hate them just as much as ever. I mean don't you watch scary movies? Every time a monster or killed comes out there is always lighting and thunder." She said and put her books aside and curled up next to Dean.

"Coming from someone who has met every kind of monster out there, I have never met one who only comes out when it rains." He laughed, "You have nothing to worry about Amy." He said pulling her close.

"You are pretty sure of yourself."

"That's because I am Dean Winchester baby." He said in the old cocky Dean tone.

"Well ok Billy Badass we better get some sleep. I have a doctor's appointment in the morning. We get to see out baby Dean."

Dean slid his hands under the covers and placed his hand on her growing belly, "I know and I can't wait to see him or her." He leaned in and kissed his future wife on her red lips. He would never tell her this but some night he would lay there next to her with his hand on her belly and wondered if the baby would turn out to be his or Kevin. In the long run it didn't matter because he would treat the baby no different but he just couldn't help to wonder if he would look down at his child and see himself.

"Dean are you ok?" Amy asked him.

"Never better." Dean said and kissed her forehead. Amy just looked out the window as the rain began to pound on the glass. On nights like this every time she looked out the window she could just see Kevin sanding there looking at her. In her book he was the scariest monster out there. Dead or not he still haunted her dreams at night. It killed her to know that the baby in the stomach could belong to suck an evil person as Kevin. She only hoped that Dean would be there father and they could officially move on from Kevin.

In the middle of a darkened cemetery, the rain pounded onto the tombstones like never before. A tall mysterious man walked through the rain until he came upon a man, lying in the dirt dripping wet, "Welcome back." He said.

The man on the ground stood up slowly, "What the fuck happened to me?"

"To be honest with you, your wife shot you and then buried you miles away from her. Woman right? Cant live with them." the tall man just stood there looking at the young man, "If not for me you would still be rotting six feet under."

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped.

"I have a job for you….Kevin."

Kevin looked at the older man with a frown on his face, "Why the hell would I do anything for you?"

"Oh for many reasons. One if you deny my request I will send you straight back into the pit and the second reason I know you will help is because we have a common hatred for a certain….Winchester."

That name alone made Kevin become enraged, "Dean"

"So you do know him. I need you to do a little job for me and you can go about you way and live the rest of you life. Kind of like a second chance you could say."

"What are you some kind of fucking angel?"

"Oh I am far from and angel. Think lower Kevin…..much much lower. Now ever since Dean decided to reconnect with a certain old flame….what is her name?" the man said and placed a finger to his lips. Kevin stood there with his fist balled up tightly, "Right, it's Amy. You may know her and I can see you do. Well anyways since he started fucking her again he seems to have left a certain….business."

"What do you want me to do?" Kevin seethed.

"I need Dean and Sam Winchester back in the game."

"What the hell does that mean? What game?"

"That's for me to know. I just happen to think you are the perfect person for the job. I'll see you around Kevin." And just like that the man was gone. Kevin just stood there as the rain poured down on him. Amy crossed his mine at that moment and what she had done to him. If he couldn't have her then no one could. It was time he paid his wife a little visit.

_**Crash!**_

Amy sat up in bed and began to breathe heavily, "Baby, are you ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah…yeah Dean I am fine. Just a bad dream that's all. Go back to sleep."

"Do you need anything?"

Amy smiled over and him and placed her hand on his face, "No I'm fine Dean I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Dean." They both lay back down and Amy rested her head on Dean's arm, "Everything is fine." She said but she just couldn't shake this bad feeling that had come over her. Something wasn't right.

**So there is chapter one and Kevin is back. Oh my oh my! LOL so let me know what you think. Should I continue the sequel? Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Amy and Dean were woken by the alarm and both got up to get ready for work. They both had to go in for only a few hours before Amy had her OBGYN appointment. Sometimes when Amy looked at Dean she knew deep down he was worried that the baby may turn out not to be his and that bothered her more than anything. She already loved her baby more than life itself but the very though of him or her being part of Kevin made her sick. She would love them no matter what the outcome was but the though crossed her mind more than she wanted it to.

Dean put on a pot of coffee and went out to grab the newspaper. When he came inside he saw her pouring a cup then taking a small sip, "How did you sleep last night?" Dean asked her.

"I slept pretty good considering it poured all night. I swear I hate storms."

"Yeah and I bet that nightmare didn't help you any." Dean said and looked at her with a concerned face, "So what was the dream about Amy?"

"To be honest, I don't even remember. It was probably just one to many horror movies finally getting to me."

"Are you sure because you seemed pretty freaked last night." Amy knew as always Dean was concerned and she smiled. He always worried so much. She sat her coffer down on the kitchen counter and walked over to him, "Dean I promise you I am fine and if it was something important I would tell you. Dean you have to stop worrying so much. You are going to get gray hairs." She smiled.

"Oh don't even go there sweetheart." He smiled, "I will never have gray hair."

"Keep telling yourself that Dean." Amy said as she kissed him on the cheek, "Ok well I have to get to work. I have a few things I have to get done before I can leave. Don't forget, Dr. Steven at noon."

"I know Amy. I will be there with bell on."

"Ok I will see you later." She said and kissed him goodbye, "I love you."

"I love you too Amy." Dean said as he watched her go out the door. As he watched her go he couldn't help but take a quick moment to realize just how great his life was with her. He couldn't wait until the baby got here and they were man and wife.

* * *

When Amy got to work, Ashley was already there and sitting at Amy's desk, "Morning Amy."

"Hey Ashley."

"So how was it waking up with that perfect piece of ass this morning?" Ashley said and Amy smiled at her. "Dean is fine Ashley. I think you have a crush."

"Hell I am not going to lie to you Amy. If I had a chance I would hit that in a heartbeat." Amy knew Ashley had a crush but it never bothered her. Ashley was her best friend and Amy knew this was all in good fun. She like that every other girl wanted him but she was the one that got to have him every night all to herself.

"Oh Amy I almost forgot, you have some flowers in the back. They got here early i think." Ashley said and went back over to her desk.

Amy walked into the back room and was wondering who could have sent her flowers. When she opened the door she saw a small vase on the break table. She walked over and looked at them. They were her favorite, Lilys. She smiled and though it had to be Dean.

Amy looked over them and saw a card. She pulled it out and opened it. When she looked down, she was frozen with fear. _See You Soon Amy- K_ , "Ashley! Ashley come in here!" she yelled.

"Amy what's wrong?" Ashley said and went over to her when she saw Amy shaking.

"Who brought these?"

"I don't know. They were here when I came in this morning. Why who are they from?"

Amy looked around the room and began to panic,"He's….he's here."

"Amy you need to calm down. Who is here?"

"K…Kevin." Amy said and handed Ashley the card, "He was here Ashley."

"Amy this just says Michaels Florist on it. What do you have a problem with them or somwthing?"

Amy took the card out of Ashley's hand, "What? No I saw it Ashley."

"Saw what Amy?" As Amy looked over at Ashley, she could see by the look on her face that she was scaring her, "Nothing. I didn't sleep well so I must just be seeing things. I'm sorry Ashley."

"Amy you have nothing to be sorry for. You have been through a lot and now your emotions are just all over the place. Just remember that you are safe now and you have your own personal hulk." Ashley winked and put her arm around Amy, "Nothing is going to happen to you."

Amy walked back into the office and sat at her desk. Was she really seeing thing? Maybe that dream got to her more than she thought. She just needed to relax and remember that Kevin was dead and everything was going to be fine. She had Dean now and he would keep her safe no matter what. She just needed to let go of her past.

It was getting close to noon and Amy got her stuff together, "Ok Ashley I am heading out."

"Ok Amy." Ashley said as she walked over to her, "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I had a bad dream so I guess I am just a little jumpy today."

"Well maybe you should tell Dean about all this."

"No!" Amy snapped, "Dean cant know about this Ashley. He will just worry and there is no reason for him to know."

Ashley nodded, "Well if it happened again maybe you should tell him."

"Ok if I freak out anymore I will but until then this stays between me and you. Promise me."

"Ok Amy I promise. You just go check on that baby and enjoy the rest of your day off and call me if you need anything."

"I will. See you later Ashley." Amy picked up her purse and walked out the door.

As she walked across the parking lot she saw a dark unfamiliar car sitting across the street, "Ok Amy get a grip." She looked at the car once more before walking to her car and getting inside. She really had to lay off the late night horror fest.

Kevin sat in the car and watched as Amy drove by him, "See you soon my love." He said as an evil smiled appeared on his face. He didn't want to approach her yet. The timing had to be perfect.

* * *

When Amy pulled up to the doctors office, Dean was already there waiting on her. She parked beside him and got out, "Well look who is on time today." Amy smiled.

"I was late one time Amy. Plus I told your uncle that is I was late you would chew my ass and then his so he let me go."

"I am not that moody Dean."

"Yeah ok. Tell that to the toasted that went flying across the room the other day."

"Well it burnt my toast and I really wanted it." Amy took his hand and they walked inside the building.

They didn't have to wait very long before they were called back and put into a room. Amy sat on the table and was swinging her legs back and forth as she looked at the wall, "Amy is there something wrong?" Dean asked.

"Huh?"

"You seem a little out of it."

"I'm fine. I think I am just a little tired today."

"You sure?"

"Yes I am sure Dean." Amy said and looked away. Dean knew all too well that everything was not all right with her. He knew the look and he was going to find out what was going on in that head of hers.

When the door opened they both looked up, "And how are we doing today Amy?" the doctor said and closed the door.

"I am feeling great. Just…big I guess."

"Well this is only the beginning. You blood pressure is a little high today Amy but its nothing to worry about at the time. Just remember to relax and eat right." He smiled, "Ok just lay back and let's see how this little one is doing today." Amy did as he said and raised her shirt over her belly. She watched as he poured the cold gel over her and started looking around. Amy and Dean sat there and watched the screen, "Ok there is the baby and the heart beat is really strong today."

Amy signed in relieve. She always had a fear that she would do something and the baby would be healthy, "I am so glad to hear that."

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"I think we know all about sex doc." Dean said and Amy glared at him, "He means the sex of the baby Dean.

"Oh…right. I knew that."

"Isn't it too soon to tell?" Amy asked.

"Well normally it would be but since we are now using 4D something we can tell sooner. Your baby is just in the perfect position to see."

"Ok then yes I want to know. Dean is that ok?"

"Whatever you want." Dean said and kissed her hand.

"Ok well it looks like you are having a little boy. A big boy actually." Dean felt his eyes glisten over. That was his son on that screen. No DNA test would ever change that.

"We're having a boy Dean." Amy said as tears began to fall down.

"I know and I couldn't be happier."

"Well Amy you are in perfect health and I will see you again in a month."

"Thank you doctor." Amy said. Dean got up from his chair and helped Amy up, "So a boy huh?"

"Yeah." Amy smiled, "I couldn't be happier about it."

"Me either baby. Just don't name him Vera Wang ok." Dean said and Amy began to laugh. Dean that's the dress I like and she is a girl so I think you are safe." Amy knew Dean was the best about know anything having to do with designers but he would learn. Their baby was going to have the best of everything.

It was close to one when they got back to the house. Amy went straight in and went to take along long bath. She sat down in the warn water and leaned back. She had to get all of these thought out of her head. She needed to stay calm for her baby.

She closed her eyes and it wasn't long before she drifted off:

"Please, Please don't do this Kevin." Amy sobbed on the bed.

"Shut up!" Kevin said and slapped her hard across the face. Kevin ripped opened her shirt and as always Amy just closed her eyes and hoped it would be over soon.

"I want to hear you say it!" Kevin said as he had one hand on her throat and the other unbuttoning her jeans. "Tell Me!"

"I ….l…love you" she sobbed out. Kevin kissed her hard and Amy just laid there letting him do whatever he wanted to do to her like always. "Damn right. You are mine Amy. I own you. Don't you ever forget that. If I can't have you then no one can." He seethed.

"Stop…stop!"

"Amy? Amy wake up?" Dean said. He heard her screaming and ran into the bathroom to find her dreaming.

Amy opened her eyes and saw Dean kneeling next to her, "Dean? Oh God." She sobbed.

"Shhh, Its ok Amy. I'm here. I promise you are safe. I got you." Dean just held onto her as she sobbed into his chest. Something wasn't right with her and he knew it had something to do with Kevin. The main question was why after all this time is she dreaming of him now? He knew he had some work to do.

**Thanks everyone of you for the awesome reviews! you're awesome! Please Review again and let me know what you think. Thinks will begin yo pick more up in the next chapter but nothing major yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

After Amy was finally back asleep, Dean slowly got out of bed and walked into the living room. He sat down at the computer and began to search for any signs of demonic activity in the past few weeks. He knew the chances were slim but he wanted to check to make sure. The fact that all of a sudden she was having nightmare made him nervous and he didn't like it one bit.

Over and hour past and just as Dean thought, everything had been calm around them so he decided to expand his search. It wasn't long before something caught his eye. Dean clicked on the link and title read '_**Grave Robbing' **_"You have got to be kidding me." He said. It was the same grave yard where Kevin had been buried. Dean grabbed his phone and called the only person he trusted to help out, "Sam, hey it's me."

"_Dean, it's after 3 in the morning. Is everything ok?"_

"I don't really know right now. Do you think you could come in for a few days?"

"_Sure I have some time off but what's going on? Is something wrong with Amy or the baby?_

"No they are fine as far as I know but something is going on. Just get here and I will fill you in but don't say anything to Amy. I don't want her to worry right now."

"_Ok well I will be there in the morning. I may bring someone with me."_

"Sammy you sly dog." Dean smiled.

"_Yeah I had a feeling you would say that. We should be there tomorrow afternoon sometimes._

"Thanks Sam." Dean said and hung up the phone. He closed the computer and walked back into the bedroom. Amy was sleeping like a baby curled up on her side.

Dean slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around her, "What were you doing?" Amy mumbled.

"I got hungry."

"Why am I not surprised." Amy said and Dean smiled, "While you were in there you didn't think to bring me something?"

"Did you want something?" asked Dean and Amy rolled over and looked at him.

"Pie sounds nice right now I do have to say. I guess the baby thinks like his dad." She said.

Dean put his hand on her belly and smiled "Well then I guess I better get it for him. I know how cranky I get when I don't get my daily dose of pie." Dean kissed her on the forehead and got back out of bed. Every day he was beginning to believe more and more that the baby was him but then again nothing would change that.

* * *

The next day, Amy was sitting on the couch folding close when there was a knock at the door. She looked up and began to feel a little nervous. She wasn't expecting anyone and Dean was gone to work, "Who is it?" she called out.

"It's Sam." Amy smiled sighed with relief and got up. She walked over to the door and opened it up, "Hey Amy."

"Sam." She said and threw her arms around him, "I am so glad to see you."

"You too Amy." He said and pulled back, "Wow look at you. You have gotten…."

"Watch it Sam."

"I was going to say shorter." He smiled.

"I'm sorry all of us can be over 6 feet tall." she laughed and then noticed a girl behind Sam, "I am so sorry. I didn't see you. Where are my manners?"

"Amy this is Claire, My girlfriend." Sam said.

"Well it is really nice to meet you. Please come in. Dean should be here in about a hour." Amy said and the two walked in the house.

"You have a beautiful home Amy." Claire said.

"Thank you. It's kind of a mess right now. I don't move as fast as I use to as you can see." Amy smiled. "Well I know you two must be tired so why don't you go get settled in. Last room on the right."

"Thanks Amy." Sam said and the two walked down the hallway. Amy walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone "Carter Auto Repair."

"Hey Uncle James."

"Hey sweetie how are you?"

"I'm good. Is Dean around?"

"Yeah let me get him for you." James said and called out to Dean to pick up the phone, "Hey Amy."

"Hey Dean. So is there anything you want to tell me."

"Uh…well, I love you."

"Try again."

"Sam is coming to visit?"

"Bingo. Dean why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to be surprised."

"Well I was. I was still in my pajamas."

"Its 3 in the afternoon."

"Don't judge me Dean. Just a little warning next time."

"Ok. I'm sorry. I will be home in an hours. I love you."

"I love you too." Amy said and hung up the phone. No matter what he did she could never stay mad at Dean. Just as she was about to go check on Sam and Claire she felt a kick, "Hey there baby. Just have known I was talking to your baby." She said and the smiled faded, "I hope."

Later that evening, Amy and Claire were sitting in the living room having girl talk while Sam and Dean went out on the back porch and had a beer, "So Sam, you did good man. Claire is cute."

"Thanks Dean."

"Yeah she is way out of your league." Dean laughed. "So how did you meet her?"

"I am not going to tell you."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I know you Dean." Sam glared at him.

"Dude just tell me."

"Fine, she is my….my secretary."

Dean about chocked on his beer, "Seriously?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, "Look who is banging the secretary. I guess you did learn a few things from me over the years."

"I guess so. Let me just go tell Amy that." Sam said.

"I will kill you." Dean said and Sam laughed, "Thanks for coming down man."

"Anytime but what's going on?"

"It's Amy. For the last few weeks she has been seeing thing and waking up in the middle of the night screaming. I don't know what is going on with her. Its like she is scared all the time."

"Does it have something to do with the pregnancy?"

"No I don't think do. Everything is going great there. I think its Kevin."

"As in dead Kevin? Why do you think that?"

"I don't know man. I just got this feeling. I was on the computer last night and there was a grave robbing where he was buried." Dean said.

"Was it his grave?"

"I don't know yet. That's why I called you. I though we could check it out but I don't want to leave her alone."

"Why don't we go in the morning? Maybe the girls can go out and do some shopping or something."

"That may work. Ok so it's a plan." Dean said and just looked off.

"Dean everything is going to be fine. I am sure nothing is wrong."

"Sam I just want her to feel safe."

"Dean Amy loves you and knows you will do everything you can to keep her and the baby safe. Everything will work out." Sam said and put his hand on his brothers should, "Ok well I am about to head to bed but I will see you in the morning."

"Ok, night Sam." Dean said as Sam walked into the house.

It was almost 20 minutes later before Dean came in to see Amy doing the dishes, "Hey, I though you were going to hide out there all night." She said.

"I wasn't hiding." Dean said and sat down at the bar. Amy dried off her hands and walked over to him, "Is there something wrong?" she asked him.

"You tell me." He said.

"Dean I told you I am fine. Just because I have been having crazy dreams doesn't mean anything. I don't want you to worry. It's not good for either of us. Let's just go to bed and get some sleep ok?"

"Sounds good to me. So what are the chances of me getting lucky tonight?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Considering your brother will be next door and I did the dishes alone, I would say not good." Amy said and kissed him on the forehead. "Are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah just let me finish this beer and I will be in there."

"Ok" Amy said and walked back to her bedroom. She closed the door and began to change into her pajama unaware she wasn't alone.

Kevin stood outside the window behind a large tree watching her every move. She was different and something caught his eye, "Well what do we have here?" he said to himself as he noticed her changed stomach, "Look like my plans have changes a little. I'm going to be a father." He said with an evil grin, "See you really soon Amy."

**So I didn't love this chapter at all. It was more of a filler to get Sam into the story a little. I still have a few things I have to work out for the story but I wanted to at least get something up for you guys for reviewing. You're all so awesome. Please review and I will update as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning, Dean was sitting at the kitchen table with the computer once again when Sam walked in rubbing his eyes, "Dean, what are you doing up? It's five in the morning."

Dean looked up at Sam who was pouring himself a cup of coffee, "I guess I could ask you the same thing. Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah, I am use to getting up this early. So what are you doing anyways?" Sam asked as he sat across from Dean at the table.

Dean ran his fingers though his hair and closed the lap top. "I was just checking on something."

Sam knew by the look on his brother's face that something was on his mind. "So why don't you tell me what really going on. Do you still think something is after Amy?"

"Hell I don't know. Part of me thinks she is just scaring herself. I mean I heard that being pregnant can really get to a woman but on the other hand I just can't shake this feeling you know? I mean there was a grave robbing where Kevin was buried and….hell I don't know man."

"Do you think we should check it out? I mean if anything we get there and find nothing at least it may put Amy's mind at ease. The last thing she needs right now is to be stress over nothing."

"Yeah maybe you are right but we can't tell her what we are doing. If she thinks I am worried then she will just panic even more and I really don't need her doing that."

"We will just tell her that we are going out to catch up and she and Claire can have a girl's day or something. Everything will be fine you'll see." Sam assured Dean as he got up and put his cup on the sink. "I am going to get ready and we can head out."

"Hey Sammy…..thanks for this man." Dean said.

Sam just smiled back at him, "No problem." He said and turned to head back into the guest room to wake Claire.

Dean got up from the chair and headed down the hallway. He slowly opened the door and saw Amy still curled up on her side as she snored. He smiled to himself as he closed the door. She was so cute when she was sleeping. He walked over to the bed and pulled back to cover so he could climb in beside her.

Amy smiled as she felt his warms body next to her, "I was wondered where you got off to this early." She said as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I couldn't sleep. It's kind of hard to sleep with all that noise you make. I thought a bear had got into the house so I had to check it out." He smiled at her.

Amy pushed slightly on his chest, "I am not that bad Dean and beside I can't help it."

"I know baby I was just kidding. Hey listen, me and Sam are going to hang out of the day. Just to catch up and stuff like that."

Amy raised her eyebrow and glared at him, "Something tells me you two are going to get into trouble."

"What? No."

"Ummhmm. I remember once you told me that trouble was your middle name Dean."

"That was a long time ago. I just said that because I knew you had a thing for the bad boys. Now you can call me Dean 'careful so Amy don't beat my ass' Winchester." He smirked as he gave her a kiss.

"Well ok Mr. Careful I guess that's fine. Me and Claire can get to know each other and maybe do some shopping."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Oh lord. That is never a good thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"You with a credit card? I better ask your uncle for some more shifts." Dean laughed.

"You think your funny don't you?"

"I think I am adorable." He kissed her, "And so do you."

Amy smiled and nodded, "You know it."

* * *

It was getting close to ten that morning and Dean and Sam were finally ready to go. They had a two hour drive a head of them and Dean wanted to be back before dark. The thought of leaving Amy made him uneasy but he knew this was something that he had to do so they could move on with their lives.

Amy leaned against the counter as she sipped on her warm tea. "So where are you guys going?" she asked as Sam and Dean slipped on their jackets.

They looked between each other and Sam gave Dean a look telling him that he better take this one. "I think I might show him the shop and we may take a ride up to Lawrence or something."

"Why are you going all the way up there?" Amy asked.

"You know uh…..just to see some of the old place and stuff."

Amy knew he was lying but she was just going to let it go and let him have a good day out with his brother. "Ok well you two have fun and we will see you later on tonight. Me and Claire have lots of shopping to do." Amy said and gave Claire a wink.

"That's right so you boys better get going. We only have twelve hours until the mall closes so we better get going."

The boys just looked at each other and knew they were both going to have to take on extra jobs after today. "Just try not to go too crazy." Dean said. He walked over and gave Amy another kiss before they headed out the door.

Kevin sat across the street in an old Buick as he watched Dean and Sam drive off. He smiled to himself as he rubbed his hands together. He knew just where they were headed and they were going to be surprised. Kevin had half a mind to go in and take Amy right them but he knew he needed to wait until later on. Dean was still too close. He had to do this right.

He watched as Amy and Claire walked out of the house and over to her car, "Hello beautiful. Don't you worry, daddy will be home soon enough." He grinned as he drove of down the street.

Amy heard the old car squeaking and looked up to see the old navy Buick spin off. "Amy, is everything ok?" Claire asked.

Amy looked over at her and smiled, "Everything is fine. There is just something about old cars that gives me the creeps."

"What about Dean's car?"

"Well I know who drives that car and he can sometimes be scary too." Amy smiled, "So you ready to get this show on the road?"

"I am more than ready. Let's just say Sam isn't much of a shopper." Claire smiled back as the both got into the car. "So what should we do first?"

Amy just smiled, "Well I don't know about you but I could defiantly eat right now."

""I had a feeling you would say that." Claire laughed, "Alright well lets get this girl's day out started."

* * *

It was almost one in the afternoon before Dean and Sam finally reached the graveyard. Dean parked the car and they both got out. "I swear traffic was a bitch today."

"Well Dean it is the weekend."

"Still….they should be home resting or something." Dean said and walked around the car. "Let's just get this over with."

"Sound good to me. I am guessing you know what we are looking for?" Sam asked as they headed through the gates.

"I know exactly what we a re looking for and if he knows what good for him Kevin bet still be still six feet under and rotting." Dean said as the headed farther into the cemetery.

Once they were about half a mile in, Dean looked up and stopped, "Oh shit." He said.

"What is it?" Sam asked and looked up to see the bright yellow caution tape around a grave, "Maybe it is someone else's."

"There is only one way to find out." Dean said as the approached the graved. What he saw made his blood boil. "Son of a bitch!"

"I am guessing this is Kevin's grave." Sam asked, "Dean, who the hell could have done something like this and why Kevin?"

"I don't know Sam but I have a bad feeling about this." He said a looked around the grave, "Oh fuck!" he said and looked at the top off the coffin, "Sulfur."

Sam's eyes widened, "Dean, we need to get out of here!"

"Yeah I know. Damn it!"

"Dean lets just calm down and get back to your house and figure out what to do next."

"Sam, we can't tell Amy about this. She will freak out and I am going to take care of this without her knowing."

"Dean, you can't hide it from her forever. She is going to know something is wrong!"

"Sam I just need time to figure this out. When we get back I want you to take her back to your place."

"Dean, I am not letting you go chasing after this thing on your own!"

"Yes you are! All I want you to do is make sure she is safe and happy. Please Sammy just do this for me."

Sam looked in his brother eyes and knew he could not deny Dean's request, "Ok Dean I will take care of her."

"Thank you. Now let just get back."

Amy and Claire loaded their bags into the car and headed back to the house. "So you think Dean will be mad about how much you spent?" Claire asked.

"He'll get over it." Amy smiled, "After I show him the little AC/DC onesie he will forgive me."

"You both seem really excited about the baby."

"We are. I always wanted to be a mothers it's just before now wasn't really the best of life to bring a child into."

Claire nodded. She knew what Amy meant, "So Amy I may be crossing the newly formed friendship line here but Sam told me about your passed. Please don't be mad at him."

Amy just looked at her, "No its fine that he told you. It's not really a secret. It was hell and now its over. I am just trying my best to move on."

"Are you worried that…that well the baby won't be Deans?" Claire asked. "I'm sorry I should have asked you that. You don't have to answer."

"No Claire, its fine. You can ask me anything. The truth is that I use to be worried but the more I thought about it the less I got worried. I have a really good feeling that it's Deans. I mean the way he kicks when Dean is near me and the fact that I don't think Kevin could have kids. I mean we went almost five year without ever using any kind of protect and nothing ever happened. Then all of a sudden I sleep with Dean once and I am. So I am almost pretty sure its Deans."

"I think it is too." Claire smiled. "You know I am really glad Sam brought me here."

Amy just smiled over at her, "Me too. I have needed some girl time. Dean isn't really into the shopping thing. Not unless it involves car parts or something."

"Yeah I can see that. Sam is the same way. I mean its work all the time and he never just takes a break so I was glad he took a few days off. We had some catching up to do."

"So I heard." Amy winked. "Ok so how about when we get back we make them something to eat? After all that driving around to god knows where I have a feeling they might be hungry."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

When they got back to the house, Amy and Claire grabbed the bags from the truck and walked into the house just as the phone was ringing. Amy dropped the bags on the table and walked over to answer it. "Hello?"

"_Hey baby it's me. I have been trying to call you."_ Dean said on the other line.

"I'm sorry. I left my phone at the house. So where are you guys."

"_We are about forty miles out so we should be there soon. Did you have a good day? I mean nothing…weird happened?"_

"No Dean everything was fine. I bought a few things."

"_I am afraid to ask."_

"Oh don't worry I think you will like them."

"_Oh really?"_

"Ok maybe you will like some of the things I bought."

"_Ok well I and Sam will ne there soon. I love you."_

"I love you too Dean. Be careful." Amy said and hung up the phone. "The guys will be here soon."

"Alright so I guess we should start dinner." Claire said.

"Yeah I am going to go change and we will get right on that." Amy said and headed down the hallway.

She walked into her bedroom and closed the door. Just as she began to unbutton her shirt she heard something behind her and smiled. "I thought you said you were forty miles away."

When she turned around all her nightmare became part of her reality, "Hey Honey. I'm home." Kevin said as he leaned against the bathroom door. Amy looked at him and back away slowly. This could not be happening to her. This had to be a dream.

**** I know it's been awhile but there is the next chapter. I hope you liked. And so the drama begins. What will Dean say when he gets back. Will Amy and the baby be ok? Just have to review to find out. : )**

**Also I just want to say thank you to Joyce for helping me get out of my extremely bad writers block. I would still be stuck if you didn't help me out so thank you assbutt : ) Love ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Amy backed away slowly from Kevin. She was still in shock and her body wasn't reacting. Kevin was supposed to be dead. She shot him and he had been buried for months. How can this be happening? "You don't look happy to see me, Amy." Kevin said. He walked farther into the room and closed the door behind him. "I'm happy to see you, baby."

"Y-You are supposed to be d-dead." Amy stuttered.

"Yeah and you were supposed to be a faithful wife but you were anything but that weren't you?" he asked. "But I am not here to fight with you. We all make mistakes and I forgive you." He smiled at her.

"I don't want your forgiveness." Amy said as she still back away from him. A few more steps and she was against the wall and there was nowhere for her to go.

"Is this a mood swing?" he asked. "That's ok. I am just so happy to know that I am going to be a father. We are going to be one big happy family."

"I will never let you near him!" Amy spat out.

"Him? So I will have a son." Kevin smiled and moved up to her. He placed his hand on her belly and began to rub in circles. "I always wanted a son of my own and now I am getting one."

"He is not yours!" Amy said with tears in her eyes.

"I think he is and you know it. I fucked you too many times for him not to be. I think we both know that. Dean is just kidding himself if he really thinks it's his. You and this baby are mine."

"No we are not!" Amy screamed.

Kevin grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her closer to his face. They were only inches apart and Amy felt his warm breath hit her skin as he spoke, "You will always be mine, Amy. There is no escaping me. Not then, not now, and not ever." He said and pressed his lips to her. When he pulled away he smiled, "You still taste just like honey." He licked his lips.

"Please…leave me alone." Amy begged. She feared for her life and the life of her child.

"I will never leave you alone again. We are going to be together forever and you are going to like it!" Kevin said loudly and he pulled her hair a little harder and Amy screeched in pain.

Claire had finished putting away her clothes when she heard the commotions coming from down the hallway, "Amy? Are you ok?" she called out as she headed down to Amy's room.

Kevin looked at Amy and wasn't happy that they were being interrupted. "Get rid of her!" he yelled in a whisper.

Claire walked in front of Amy's door and knocked, "Are you ok in there?"

"I uh…I'm f-fine. The baby is just kicking a lot. I-I will see you in the morning." Amy said trying to control her crying.

"Amy, you sound like something is wrong. Should I call Dean?"

Amy looked at Kevin and when he looked into her eyes it was as if he knew what she was thinking. He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her harder against the wall. "Don't you fucking do it!"

"Amy? Ok I'm coming in." Claire said.

"Claire no!" Amy yelled to warn her new friend but it was too late. When Claire opened the door she saw Amy being chocked by a strange man. "Oh my god! Who the hell are you?"

"Well….I guess we are having a party now." Kevin said and let go of Amy. He moved closer to Claire with a smile on his face, "Three is never a crowed. You are pretty damn sexy."

"Stay the hell away from me." Claire warned.

"Or what? Huh? You'll call the cops and tell them a dead guy is attacking you?"

"What?" Claire asked.

"Oh Amy didn't tell you. I am her dead husband."

Claire was frozen to the floor. Was this really the Kevin Sam had told her about? "It can't be."

"Oh it can and it is." He smiled and lunged at her, pushing her against the other door.

"Leave her alone!" Amy yelled and ran over to them.

Kevin turned and grabbed both girls by the wrist, "Looks like I have me a couple of wildcats. Oh I am really going to have fun with you two tonight." He said and pulled a knife out of his pocket. "You are going to do everything I tell you." He pointed at both them. "Amy, why don't you go have a seat while me and Claire get to know each other a little better." He said as he locked the door.

"You will never get away with this!" Amy said. "Dean will be back and he…"

"He'll what, Amy? He can't kill me. I am already dead. Now get you ass over there or I kill her right now."

"Just-just do what he says, Amy." Claire said. "Think of the baby."

"Yeah. Think of our baby." Kevin smiled at her.

Amy walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down as she sobbed. She watched as Kevin pushed Claire onto the bed and tied up her arms. "Just let her go…please." Amy begged as she saw Claire starting to struggle.

Once Kevin was done tying up Claire, he got on his knees and looked over at Amy, "Ok I will make you a deal, I'll let her go if you leave with me right now."

"I would rather die then go anywhere with you!" Amy snapped.

"Ok, have it your way." Kevin said and looked down at Claire who was now shaking as he straddled her lap. "Lets get started." He said.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean drove as fast as he could and they were still over thirty miles out. He and Sam had both been trying to call the girls but never got an answer. "Where the hell are they?" Dean yelled and slammed his phone closed.

"Calm down. I am sure they just went out to get something to eat."

"Why didn't they carry their phones? I told Amy to always keep it with her!"

"Dean, I'm sure she just forgot. Its not like she thinks her dead ex is going to rise from the grave."

"She still should have it with her." Dean said.

Suddenly Sam's phone began to ring and it was Claire, "See….here is Claire now." Sam said and answered. "Hello."

"_H-Hey Sam. Where are you?"_ she asked.

"We aren't far. We have been trying to call you guys for awhile now."

"_I-I know. We were watching a m-movie and I guess the phones were off."_

"Is everything ok? You sound like something is wrong."

"_Everything is f-fine. We watch The Notebook so I guess I am still a little emotional."_

Sam smiled, "That movie gets you every time. Is there anything you guys need?"

"_Amy wants some ice cream so can you stop and get her some?"_

"Yeah I will tell Dean.

"_S-Sam"_

"Yeah?"

"_I-I love you_." Claire said just before the phone went dead.

Sam slowly closed the phone and looked at Dean, "what is it?" Dean asked.

"Uh, Amy wants ice cream and Claire….Claire said she loves me."

"That's good news isn't it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah it is…its just we have never said it before." Sam said still in shock.

"Well…do you love her?"

"Yeah but something doesn't feel right. Why would she just say that?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other and knew something was going on at the house. They had to get back and fast.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kevin tossed the phone aside and smiled down at Claire. "Now…was that so hard?

"He is going to kill you when he gets here!" Claire snapped at him. Amy was still sobbing in the chair. All she wanted to do was talk to Dean one last time.

"I would love to see him try." Kevin grinned. He ran the knife down Claire's now bare chest and she screamed in pain. "Tell me you like it?" he said.

"Stop! Please Stop!" Amy yelled.

"Are you ready to break yet?" Kevin asked Amy.

"Go back to hell!"

"No thanks. I didn't really like it." He said and turned back to Claire. "Let's see if I can make you scream like I use to make Amy. I think I can." He said as he licked down her body, tasting her blood.

When he go to the bottom of her skirt, he lifted it up and moved his hand up her inner thigh and to her crotch, "Nice and warm." He smirked. "Just the way I like it. Isn't that right, Amy?"

Amy watched her friend and she couldn't let Kevin to this to her, "Stop! I'll go!" Amy yelled. "Just please don't hurt her."

"That's my girl." Kevin said and got off the bed and looked at Claire. "Sorry. I was going to show you a real good time. I really wanted that sexy body under me tonight." He said licking his lips. "You know on second thought I think you should just come with us." He said.

Amy got up out of the chair and walked over to him, "No. Take me. I said I would go with you. Let he go!"

"I don't think so. I don't need her running her mouth to anyone. Plus I think she can do things for me that you can't. After all I wouldn't want to hurt the baby." He said and placed his hand on her stomach and she pulled back.

"You bastard!" she snapped and Kevin backhanded her.

"You are going to treat me with respect! I am your damn husband!" He said and looked at Claire, "Both of you better respect me! Now get your stuff together now!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean and Sam ran into the house and started calling for the girls but they never got an answer. Dean ran into the bedroom and stopped in his tracks when he saw the bed had blood stains on it. "Sam!" he yelled.

Sam can running in and stopped, "Oh God. You don't think they are…"

"No! Don't even say it! They have to be around here somewhere." Dean said and walked out of the room. "Amy! Amy!" he yelled over and over.

"Claire! Claire if you can hear me please say something." Sam said.

They were both in the living room about to call the cops when the house phone began to ring. Dean ran over to it and picked it up, "Amy?"

"No quite lover boy." Kevin said and on the other line and Dean look up at Sam. "But don't you worry. MY wife is safe and sound and I brought along a new play thing."

"Listen to me, if you hurt them I will personally rip you apart!" he seethed.

"I don't think that is going to happen and if you call the cops I will kill them both right now."

"I swear to God I am going to hunt you down!"

"Good luck finding us. Like I said before, Amy is mine and she will always be mine. We have to get ready for the birth of our son. Maybe Claire can give me a daughter and we can all be one big happy family. I always win, Dean." Kevin said and hung up the phone.

Dean was so angry he ripped it from the wall and threw it across the room, "Damn it!"

"What did he say?"

"He has the girls. Sam, we have to find them."

"We are going to need help. I am going to kill that bastard!" Sam said in anger.

"Not if I get to him first." Dean said and called on the one person that could help find the girls faster. "Cas! Cas we need you!"

***So its been while I know. Not the best chapter but it works. Please review and I shall update sooner :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin had been driving with the girls for close to three hours now. Claire held onto Amy in the backseat as she and Amy both sobbed. Amy's worst fear had come to life and she was afraid for her life and the life of her unborn child. "Cheer up, baby. We'll be home before you know it." Kevin said as he pulled off the interstate.

"Go to hell!" Amy snapped.

"You know I was just there a few days ago. I met the most interesting people. A lot of them aren't fans of Sam and Dean. I'm sure you know all about that though." He said.

"They are better than you'll ever be!" Claire said.

"I can see you have a mouth on you. Well….maybe I can but that to good use later. I don't think Amy can get on her knees as easily as she use to." Kevin laughed.

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked Claire, "I'm so sorry I got you into this."

"Its not your fault. Sam and Dean will find us and everything will be ok." Claire assured her. "Just hang in there."

"You know what. You are absolutely right Claire. In fact I am counting on them finding us. That way we can end this all one and for all and I don't have to worry about them anymore." Kevin said. It was only seconds later when he pulled up at an old run down house. "We're home girls." He said.

Amy sat up and looked out her window. She knew this place all too well. "This is where you are taking us?" she asked.

"This is like a second home to you and me. I thought you would be happy."

"This is the place where I found out how sick and twisted you really are!" Amy snapped. "Let us go!"

"Fat chance." Kevin said and hopped out of the car and opened the back and pulled both girls out. He wrapped his arms around them both and smiled up at the house. "Lets go start our new lives."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Dean and Sam were on the road, trying to get any lead they could to find the girls. They had called ever police station with 500 miles and gave their description. "Where the hell are you, Cas!" Dean yelled out.

"Right here." Cas said from the back seat and the guys looked behind them.

"About damn time. I have been calling you for almost three hours!" Dean snapped. "We need your help."

"I know. I heard you from you there." Cas said. "I don't know where they are."

"Well can you flap around and see if you can find them?" Dean asked.

"I tried. They are hidden from us. I guess whoever raised Kevin knew you would call on me for assistance." Cas said.

"Do you know who it could be?" Sam asked.

"No but my guess would be a demon. No angel would bring him back. A demon rode him out."

"So you are saying Kevin is just possessed?" Dean asked. "No that it matters to me. His ass is still going back."

"No. the demon may have rode him out but that's it. It had to have been someone who wants revenge on you." Cas said.

"Well make a list. That could be anyone!" Dean snapped, "We need to narrow it down a little here." Dean was getting more frustrated by the second.

"He had to be someone powerful. Someone who knew your weaknesses." Cas said. "Someone who knew how to get to you."

Only one name came to mind, "Alistair." Dean said.

Sam just looked at him, "Alistair is dead, Dean. I killed him."

"He may have been brought back when Lucifer was risen. It could have happened. Maybe we missed something while we were cleaning up." Cas said.

"You missed something?" Dean asked. "Well nice going!"

"Dean it's not his fault." Sam said. "We just need to find them before something bad happened to them. If it is him then you know what he is capable of." Sam said.

"Yeah I know. We have to hurry. Cas, is there anyway you can see if its him or not?" Dean asked.

"I will see what I can find out." Cas said and he was gone.

"I have a really bad feeling about this man." Dean said.

"Can you think of anywhere Kevin would have taken them? I mean has Amy ever said anything to you about their past?" Sam asked.

"No! Just that he was a sack of shit!" Dean snapped and suddenly he remembered something. "No wait. She told me that he owned another house up in Nebraska. He said he took her their when they first got married and that was the first time he flipped on her. He called it their home." Dean said. "I think he may have took them there. It's the only place that he would think to go where no one could find them."

"Its worth a short. "Sam said and Dean said and turned the car around. They had to hurry.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kevin pushed the girls into the house and slammed the door behind him. "I always said this was our home." Kevin said and walked up behind Amy and kissed on her neck. "We will have plenty of room for all the kids we are going to have together." Kevin looked over and smile when he saw Claire, "And us as well. Don't think I have forgotten about you. We three are going to have lots of fun."

"I would rather die!" Claire snapped.

"Careful what you wish for." Kevin winked. "I'm sure Amy can tell you all kinds of stories about this place. Cant you baby?"

"Oh yeah. I can tell her that this is the place where you raped your own wife and left her for dead!" Amy spat out. "Great memories."

"You should have known not to piss me off!" He jerked her by the arm. "Let that be a warning to you."

Amy looked in his eye and saw nothing but evil. "Dot harm her yet." They heard a voice say. They looked to their left and they saw a man walk out from the shadows. "We will need them if we are going to make a deal."

"And what deal is that again?" Kevin asked him. "You havent told me shit!"

"Nothing you need to worry about. You did your part and now its time for me to do mine." The man said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kevin snapped. The girls watched as a cloud of black smoke came from the unknown mans mouth and went into Kevin's.

The girls ran to the door but it was locked. "How are we going to get out of here? Claire asked.

"Why on earth would you want to leave?" they heard a voice that sounded like Kevin's say. They turned around and looked and saw Kevin's eye were now white. "You two are about to play a big part in ending the awful place you all earth."

Amy knew that we was a demon. "Didnlt you already try that one and fail?" she asked him.

"What is he talking about?" Claire asked.

The demon in Kevin's body moved in closer to them, "Amy…so beautiful and charming. Just like I pictured. Dean talked about you often." He said. "Perhaps he's mentioned me."

Amy knew who he was. Dean only told her bit and pieces of his life but one name stood out to her, "Alistair."

"Glad to meet you. Now, how about we all head into the other room and get to know each other a little better. We have nothing but time now and I have so much I want to tell you about your….Dean." he smiled and looked at Claire, "Don't think you will be left out. You have no idea who you have been dating."

His voice alone since chills up their bodies. Amy knew they weren't getting out. This was not about then at all. This was about Dean and Sam. This was trap and they were going to walk right into it. There was nothing Amy or Claire could do now. Amy held onto her stomach and prayed for the first time in a long time that someone would hear her and saw them. She had a feeling that this was not going to end well for anyone.

*** Not a very long chapter I know but I have had major block on this story. I had to bring Alistair back. There was really no one else lol plus….I wanted to for future reason. Perks of being the writer I guess LOL. Ok so anyways. Dean knows where they are but what will Alistair tell Amy or show her? What will Claire think about Sam's old habits? Just wait and find out. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Amy and Claire sat shaking on the old couch as they held onto each others hand. They knew they were going to die. Amy was never going to see her unborn child. This was it for her. She had heard stories of Alistair and knew just how evil he was. Claire on the other hand was clueless. Sam had only a little about hunting. Nothing about the things he had done.

"Please just let us go." Amy begged him. She was scared for two reasons. One that this guy was a demon and two that she was looking at her ex husband that she killed.

Alistair turned to them and smiled, "Never." He said. "You are going to be with me a long time. Sure I'll use you for bait to get Dean here but after I kill him you will belong to me."

"What do you want? I don't have anything to give you." Amy cried.

"True but if Dean loves you then I'm sure I will too."

"Just tell us what you want?" Amy asked.

"Dean and Sam's head on a stick deep fried but first I want you two to know who you are really with. Sure they seem handsome and perfect on the outside but you really have no idea who you are dealing with. If you think I'm bad then you haven't seen anything yet. Let's start with Sam shall will." Alistair said and walked over to Claire, "I'm sure you had no idea that you were dating a man that use to be addicted to sucking down demon blood from his little whore. They did things that even give me chills."

"You're-You're lying."

"Am I? No I don't think do." Alistair turned around and waved his hand and there on the wall was Sam and Ruby in all their glory. He was thrusting into her as he sucked the blood from her arms.

"Stop it!" Amy yelled.

"It's not true!" Claire scream, "Sam would never do that!"

"Oh but he did and he loved it. He would do it again if he had the chance. He has demon blood in him pumping through his veins. He would kill anyone that gets in his way. All you see is what you want to see. Good ole calm Sammy Winchester but you have no idea how fucked up he really is. Take a good look Claire because it's only a matter of time before he cutting you open to see if you had what she did." Alistair loved that by just the sight of Sam and Ruby made her break. These humans where so easy, blinded by love. He just loved tearing them apart.

"Stop it!" Amy yelled, "Make it go away. Cant you see you are hurting her?"

"Yes I can and I love it. I feed off the pain of others. Call it my guilty pleasure." Alistair smiled, "But don't think I have forgotten about you." She smiled at her.

"There is nothing you can tell me that I don't already know. I know Dean and what he is and what he has done. He has done nothing but save people and this word." Amy said.

"True but that's not all. I bet he never told you he was in hell."

"Yes he did and he told me the things that you did to him."

"Did he now? Well I am touched he still talks about me but I bet he didn't tell you all the things he did to other did he?"

"He didn't do anything!" Amy yelled, "Dean is a good man and there is nothing you can say to change my mind."

"You're right. He's the best. Why do you think I am here? I want him to work for me again." Alistair said and he knew by the look on Amy's face he had her hooked. "That's right. Dean worked for me….in hell."

Amy felt like some of the air had been sucked out of the room but she had to stay strong. "You're lying."

"Am I? No I wouldn't lie about this. Dean was right there with me ripping souls apart. They would beg him to stop but he never would. He did things that made me have nightmares." Alistair laughed. "Do you want to know what made him break?"

"Stop." Amy said. "It's not true."

"But it is and one look at you and he caved. I told him if he didn't say yes then I would kill you. You gotta love that about him. Always willing to go that extra miles for others."

Just as he did with Claire, Alistair waved his hand on up popped Dean, cutting and ripping souls apart like it was nothing. The sight made Amy feel sick to her stomach. This couldn't be true.

"That's not Dean." Amy cried.

"Sorry sweetie but it is. I'm sure he told you he was in hell. I just bet he forgot the juicy details." Alistair said.

"You're a liar!" Amy yelled.

"I am but not about this. Would I make something like this up? I mean come on! You don't think I better things I could be doing. I think I am doing you a favor. You should know who you're going to marry."

Tears were rolling down Amy's cheeks. What she saw scared her. How could Dean do something like that? She could hear the people begging him to stop but he looked like he liked it. He liked hearing them scream.

"Just stop it please." Amy begged.

"No can do. It's getting to the good part." Alistair laughed as both girls sobbed. This was torture to them. Seeing the men they love do things that were almost sick and twisted. They were beginning to realize they didn't know the guys at all.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Dean and Sam pulled up to the old house and parked the car. They knew the girls where in there. It was dark but they could see flashed of lights. "What do you think is going on in there?" Sam asked.

"I don't even what to think about it right now. God help me I am going to rip him apart!" Dean growled. Neither of them had no idea that Kevin was not the one holding the girls but someone even darker.

Dean pulled out his gun and checked the bullets. "You still got the knife incase he's a demon?" Sam asked.

"Yep. I don't care what he is. He's not leaving here alive tonight. I am going to make damn sure of that."

"I'm right there with you." Sam said and the guys jumped out of the car.

The ran up to the house and they could hear screaming and moaning mixed together and they both felt sick. Dean kicked in the front door and they both ran in with guns held high. When they got into the living room they both froze. They saw the girls sobbing on the couch and Kevin standing in front of them.

"Guys, just in time for the good stuff." Kevin/Alistair said. Both guys slowly turned and saw what was playing. Dean ripping the insides out of a young girl and Sam going round two with Ruby with his face covered in blood. "Just showing the girls here just who you two really are." Dean and Sam looked back at Kevin and watched as his eyes went white. "Long time no see guys."

"Alistair." Dean whispered.

***Not a long chapter but this story has been on hiatus for a long time so I thought I would write a little something. I am just so stuck on it. But I hope you liked. Please review!**


End file.
